The invention relates to a security document in the form of a booklet which has a large number of sheets connected to one another to form the booklet, and which furthermore has a transponder.
A security document of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,083 B2, for example, which describes arranging a transponder on one side of a document and providing a shielding element on another side of the document, said shielding element consisting of a continuous metal layer. In this case, the shielding element is arranged on the side of the document in such a way that when the document is folded up, that is to say when the document is closed, the shielding element covers the transponder at least in some regions. This is intended to have the effect that, when the document is closed, the shielding element prevents the transponder from being read by virtue of said shielding element absorbing the signal communicated by the reader.